Hanwa
Hanwa (Kanji: 反倭), more commonly known as the Hanwa Verse (Romaji: Hanwa Bāsu; Kana: はんわ・バース), is a Fanon Universe where heroes and vigilantes never arose to combat villains and so the government and society of Japan collapsed underneath the weight of all of the chaos and destruction that the first generation of villains had left in their wake. After the collapse of the government and society as a whole, a supermajority of people began to engage in quirk marriages in order to birth or sire children with quirks that would allow them to either participate in or stave off villainy. Eventually; the proliferation of quirk marriages resulted in the formation of Quirk Clans (Romaji: Kosei-uji; Kanji: 個性氏) that were quick to quarrel and war with one another over their breeding stock, resources, and territories. Consequently, by the time of the present, the people of Japan have found themselves in the middle of a second Warring States Period. However, amidst all the bloodshed and chaos of this Second Warring States Period, there is hope. Many of the bravest and strongest of the quirkless and quirky alike have began to assemble into groups that have come to be referred to as the Hero Guilds (Romaji: Hīrō Girudo; Kana: ヒーロー・ギルド). Originally, the Hero Guilds were founded and operated as naught but organizations of pest control against Quirk Beasts (Romaji: Koseijū: Kanji: 個性獣). But in recent times; many of the Hero Guilds have began to accept jobs that pit them against lone-wolf villains and even the more villainous Quirk Clans themselves! Jargon and Terminology * Hero (Romaji: Hīrō; Kana: ヒーロー) - Is a member of a Hero Guild. Notably, in the Hanwa Verse, a hero is not necessarily a public servant on the right side of law. As there are plenty of "Hero" Guilds that are no better than the quirk beasts, quirk clans, and villains that they are hired to fight against. ** Anti-Hero (Romaji: Hīrō; Kana: アンチ・ヒーロー) - Is a "hero" who is popular considered to not be a public servant on the right side of law. These are the "heroes" who are naught but glorified mercenaries. They will combat quirk beasts, quirk clans, and villains. But only for compensation of some kind and they may even be current or former villains themselves! * Hero Guild (Romaji: Hīrō Girudo; Kana: ヒーロー・ギルド) - Is an organization of individuals who combat quirk beasts, quirk clans, and villains. ** Guild Master (Romaji: Girudo Masutā; Kana: ギルド・マスター) - Is the leader of a Hero Guild. ** Ace (Romaji: Ēsu; Kana: エース) - Are the most competent and strongest members of a Hero Guild, and the only members of a Hero Guild whom are allowed to take jobs of the S''', '''SS, and SSS rank. Notably, there are three classes of Ace. And an Ace's class determines what rank of jobs is the Ace's maximum. *** Matsu-shu (Kanji: 松種; English: Pine-Class) - More commonly referred to as the Matsu-class, are Aces who are able to take SSS-rank jobs. Notably, it is said that there are naught but 4'' of this class of Ace throughout ''all of Japan. *** Take-shu (Kanji: 竹種; English: Bamboo-Class) - More commonly referred to as the Take-class, are Aces who are able to take SS-rank jobs. Under normal circumstances, a Hero Guild will exhibit naught but one Ace whom is at this level. *** Ume-shu (Kanji: 梅種; English: Apricot-Class) - More commonly referred to as the Ume-class, are Aces who are able to take S-rank jobs. The most common type of Ace. * Quirk Beasts (Romaji: Koseijū: Kanji: 個性獣) - Is an animal with a quirk that makes it more dangerous than the average member of its species. A supermajority of the jobs that Hero Guilds are payed to do are either the capture or extermination of these animals. * Quirk Clans (Romaji: Kosei-uji; Kanji: 個性氏) - Is any sufficiently powerful family of quirk-users whom are or have used quirk marriages to either refine or strengthen the quirks in their bloodline. Notably, a supermajority of Japan is controlled by one or more of the Quirk Clans. Naught but a few areas of Japan is not under the control of a Quirk Clan. ** Clanhead (Romaji: Ujiosa; Kanji: 氏長) - Is the leader of a Quirk Clan. Locations * WIP... Characters Protagonists * WIP... Antagonists * WIP... Major Supporting Characters * WIP... Minor Supporting Characters * WIP... Bit Characters * WIP... Groups and Organizations Hero Guilds * WIP... Quirk Clans * WIP... Other * WIP... Stories Series * WIP... One Shots * WIP... Trivia * WIP... Navigation WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Fanon Universe Category:Free Use Category:Hanwa Verse